Love You Once More
by AshleyBabe86
Summary: Amber decides to hit the road with Randy for the summer; problem is everyone in the WWE hates her for breaking Triple H's heart...will this drive a wedge between her and Randy? What will Hunter do when he returns? Somebody's Gotta Be On Top SEQUEL RandyOC
1. Chapter 1

**Love You Once More**

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! It is finally here! The sequel to **Somebody's Gotta Be On Top. **I hope everyone is excited about this. I really have wanted to start this. If you have not read **Somebody's Gotta Be On Top **you need to read the first in order to understand this story fully. Here is the link to the story:**

.net/s/5719426/1/Sombodys_Gotta_Be_On_Top

**I will also put an update on the end of that story letting those who have favored and alerted that story to know that I have uploaded the sequel. Anyways I hope everyone enjoys and I will continue to write my other stories as well. Alert me as an author so you know when a certain story is updated and I have been having some ideas for some one-shots so you never know!**

**I will continue **Desire **hopefully I will have a new chapter for that story tomorrow at the latest. Maybe today if I am up to it!**

**I have finally got a twitter page so if you follow me I will alert you guys of a new update in my stories. Here is the link:**

/#!/AshleyBabeRKO

**Ok…enough promoting myself! LOL…here is the story…remember to READ & REVIEW! I feed off of you guys responses and it make me want to continue! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

"10 minutes until we begin boarding the flight 7812 to San Antonio," The flight attendant announced over the P.A. system to everyone sitting around Gate C16 of Lambert-St. Louis International Airport here in St. Louis, Missouri.

Randy placed the carry-on luggage in the nearest available seats that were closest to the gate. He was so glad that he and Amber made it in time for their flight. Randy flopped down into one of the seats and rubbed his forehead as he sighed. All morning Amber has been stalling to get on the flight and join Randy on the road for the summer. Randy knows that Amber unplugged the alarm clock on purpose but claimed it was an accident so the two of them wouldn't be able to board the flight on time. Luckily Randy was prepared and set the alarm on his cell phone as a back-up.

Amber took extra long in the shower and extra long getting dressed this morning. Good thing Randy lied to her about this time of the flight or they would probably still be at the house waiting for Amber to decided wither to wear sweatpants of jeans.

Randy knows Amber is angry with him and hell he couldn't blame her. Ever since Amber left Hunter to be come back to him, almost the entire WWE roster has treated Amber and Randy like they were the scum of the earth. Amber didn't want to face those people. Some of the guys and girls have said horrible things to her when she would come to visit Randy on the road. So Amber stopped coming all together. Some individuals that use to be her friend would call her and text her terrible things. So Amber changed her phone number.

Randy clenched his fists together as he thought of all the evil things his co-workers and former friends have said to Amber. His Amber; who's only real crime is falling back in love with him and leaving The Game. Randy has been getting some horrible treatment as well but he could take it. Randy was never someone who genuinely cared about what people thought of him. If you weren't his parents or Amber, then your opinion was nothing more than horseshit to Randy. But the rage; the rage that has always boiled inside Randy would surface when those individuals would then have the balls to verbally attack Amber in front of Randy. That was when Randy would explode. That was when he reacted. And that is also when people got hurt.

Vince has already fined Randy over 10,000 dollars in the last couple of months for physically fighting someone, or destroying backstage equipment because someone decided to run off at the month about Randy's precious baby girl.

Just last week someone taped multiple pictures of nude porn stars with Amber's head on top all over Randy's locker room. Randy was pissed and he knocked over lockers, flipped over couches, and choked a crew member as Randy barked at the man to tell him who did this. To this day Randy still doesn't know.

Amber doesn't know about any of this because Randy doesn't want Amber to worry about him. He could handle this; it was Amber who Randy worried about. She isn't use to being treated like this. Especially from former friends; Amber has always been well liked her entire live. Randy seriously doubts that the woman has one enemy because usually once people get to know Amber then they instantly loved her. She isn't use to being picked on and talked down to and even though she tries to show Randy that she is strong enough to handle this; he knows it is tearing her up inside.

That is why Randy has been so intent on Amber coming on the road with him. Not only so Randy could spend as much time with her as possible but also so Amber could stand up to her bullies and fight through this with Randy right by her side.

Just then Randy smelled a very familiar rose petal smell and he smiled. Look up at his angel making her way over to him. Randy frowned when he say the look on Amber's sadden face. It pulled at his heart,

"What's wrong baby?" Randy said as he watched Amber move the bags out of the seat and sit next to Randy.

Amber sighed, "Nothing," she said as she looked down at her hands.

She has said very little all morning and has been wearing that frown since she got out of bed. Randy looked down at her hands and smiled looking at what she had,

"I see her found a place that sold those big Lemonheads you love so much," Randy smiled.

His smile grew even larger when Amber met his gaze and had a genuine smile on her face, "Yea, this are so hard to find but as I was walking around the Terminal I finally found a candy shop that had them."

She held them up to Randy's face as proof. Randy chuckled; for nothing else but to see his baby happy even if it is for a brief moment.

"Now boarding flight 7812 to San Antonio, Texas. We would like to board our first class passengers please," the woman announced.

As Randy began to gather up the carry-on bags he looked over to Amber and saw her usually smooth brown sugar skin go pale and her big brown eyes even wider. Randy sighed as he reached out for her hand. He smirked as Amber took it without question, "Come on baby," he purred as he stood her up.

Randy brushed a soft kiss on her hairline before pulling all the bags up in one hand and take Amber's other as they walked over to the gate door. The flight attendant smiled at the both of them as randy handed to the two boarding passes to her. She scanned them into the system before handing them back to Randy,

"Enjoy the flight," she said cheerfully.

Randy smiled and guided Amber into the tunnel towards the plane. Randy could still see the nervousness on Amber's face as they made their way through the tunnel. Once they got to the door of the plane the flight attendants and the pilot greeted them before they found their seats. Randy let Amber take the window seat since he knew she liked that.

Randy placed their entire carry-on luggage in the overhead compartment and once it was loaded he sat down in his seat with a heavy sigh.

He turned towards Amber and took her hands in his to get her attention. When Amber was looking up at Randy with those big beautiful brown eyes he felt his chest get tight as his heart swelled. God did he love this woman. Even as the passengers on the plane continued to board the flight; Randy felt like him and Amber were in there own little world. He smiled at her,

"Baby you need to relax. Nobody is going to say anything to you as long as I am around. I won't tolerant it,"

Amber sighed, "I know Randy but it's just…I scared I mean…these people were my friends…and what will happen when Hunter comes back. I just…" Amber just shook her head like she couldn't go on.

Randy released Amber's hands and instead brought his hands up to her face. He brought her head over to his and placed his forehead against hers.

"Baby…I know it is going to be hard. But you got to believe me when I say nothing will happen…as long as we have each other than nothing is going to get to us alright?"

Randy waited for an answer but Amber didn't say anything. So randy asked to one question that has been bother him since all this has happened, "You don't regret choosing me, do you?"

Amber's head shot up to look Randy in the eyes, "No Randy. Of course not! I love you so much! You it for me,"

Randy smiled and sighed with relieve, "Good. Because I can't see myself being without you. I love you too."

Randy pulled Amber's head closer to him and smashed his lips against hers with so much passion that it made Amber gasp. Randy plunged his tongue deep in Amber's mouth and groaned at the taste of the sweetness from the candy. Randy slid one hand from the side of Amber's face to the inside her silky hair and massaged her scalp while running his hands through the smooth strains. Amber purred just like a kitten and it made Randy stiffen in his jeans. He wanted to pull Amber closer, he wanted to take her right there, but suddenly Randy remembered where they were and reluctantly pulled away. Amber whimpered at the loss of contact and looked up at randy with lust blown eyes. Randy took the sight in as well as the sight of Amber normally plump, pink lips swelled from the kiss in the shape of a sexy pout. God he wanted her.

Randy smirked as he bent down and placed a soft kiss on those swollen lips, "I love you,"

"I love you too," Amber said with a bright smile on her face.

Randy slid back in his seat correctly and watched as the flight attendant closed the door to the plane.

Randy looked over to Amber and saw she was a lot calmer but still a little nervous. Randy took her hand in his and smiled when she looked at him. She smiled back.

/Yea, everything will be just fine/

* * *

**A/N: Ok everyone, there is chapter one! I hope you like it! I will upload chapter two later on today! It will be in Hunter's point of view! Like I said in the start of this story…if you haven't read **Somebody's Gotta Be On Top **then please take the time to read that story before you begin on this one so you know what is going on. I will like to thank everyone who has shown me support and PLEASE READ & REVIEW all of my stories! Tell me what you think of the story so far and what are your expectations! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So here is chapter two of the story…this will be in Hunter's perspective…I hope you enjoy…I will have the next chapter of **Desire **tomorrow…READ & REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two

_Beep. Beep. Beep_

Hunter slammed his fisted against the snooze button of his alarm clock before ripping the thing out of the wall and hurling it across the room. He groaned before slamming his head back down against the pillow.

He didn't want to get out of bed. He never wants to get out of bed anymore. But as usually someone will call to make sure he was ok and then he would have no choice but to get out of bed and face reality. That Amber was gone. That she had gone back to him.

Every day for almost three months Hunter has replayed the last time he has seen his princess and what she said to him…

* * *

_*Flashback**_

**March 28, 2010 - Phoenix, Arizona**

**Wrestlemania 26 **

Hunter stepped out of the shower in his personal bathroom. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and his body was still dripping wet.

Hunter ran his hand through his wet messy hair and stepped out of the bathroom. He scanned the room and saw his Amber sitting on one of the couches; her eyes were glued to the screen. Hunter noticed her body language right away. Her arms were crossed against her chest and one of her legs was crossed over the other while shaking repeatedly. She was slouched in her seat and her bottom lip was poked out in a pout and her brow was bunched up. She was pissed and sad all at the same time. Hunter smiled because even though it upset him to see his princess in such a state; he couldn't help but think she looked so cute right now.

Hunter smirked as he ripped off his towel and walked over to Amber in all his naked glory. Maybe he if he played his cards right then he and Amber will have sex. Amber has refused Hunter's advances during this whole trip. He had to practically beg her just to come to Wrestlemania weekend. It has been pure torture for Hunter to sleep next to such a beautiful woman every night and not be able to touch her.

/Hopefully I can get some before I have to get ready for my match. /

Hunter stood in front of Amber and watched the shock come over her flawless face as she took in the sight of him standing there nude.

"Hunter I…" was all Amber was able to get out before Hunter leaned down and pressed his lips against Amber's. Hunter growled at the feel of Amber's warm soft lips against his. He ran his tongue against her bottom lip just begging her for entry into her mouth.

But instead, Amber just turned her head away from Hunter and scooted further away from him on the couch.

"Hunter I'm really not in the mood right now,"

"Come on Amber," hunter said as he sat down next to Amber and moved closer to her, "We haven't been together in a long time."

"I'm just not in the mood right now…ok?" Amber looked at Hunter in frustration.

Hunter sighed and got up from the couch. He walked over to his bag with his head down low. Hunter did his best to hide the feeling of reject from Amber.

He slipped on his wrestling trunks and pulled out his kneepads when he heard the entrance theme for Legacy.

/I must have missed the first match. /

Hunter admits that he really didn't care about the tag team match but he was interested in this one. Hunter watched the two members of legacy come down the ramp and showboat in front of the crowd. Hunter laughed; those guys must be through the moon to be at their first Wrestlemania.

_I hear voices in my head_

_They council me_

_They understand_

_They talk to me_

Randy's theme song blared in the arena and the crowd went nuts. Hunter instinctually looked at Amber. He noticed the look in her eyes. She looked confused but also in despair.

"Baby…Amber…" Hunter said cautiously.

Then a look of totally epiphany came over Amber's face. The tears started falling from her eyes and she shot out of her seat. Hunter was worried; what is wrong with her?

"Amber…" Hunter asked again.

Amber looked at Hunter, "I'm sorry Hunter…I-I can't be with you anymore. I love Randy. I'm sorry," Amber said and then dashed out to the locker room.

Hunter felt his body go cold and stiff.

/What just happened? /

Hunter's body began to shake; it felt like his world was crashing down around him. Before he could stop his self, Hunter collapsed to the floor and felt the pain of his heart being shredded to pieces…

_*End of Flashback**_

_

* * *

_

Hunter groans as the pain of reliving that day overcomes him. That was the day his days became dark, his nights unbearable, and his angel, the woman who he wanted to spend the rest of his live with, tear his heart in two like what they had didn't matter; like he didn't matter.

Hunter let out a pained cry as he buried his head deeper in the pillow with shame; because he knew what was going to come next. The tears; the crying. Hunter was never a big crying but he can't seem to stop himself whenever the realization that Amber isn't coming back hit him and the tears begin to flow. It is something that has made Hunter feel even more embarrassed than the fact that Amber not only left him; but she left him for Randy Orton; his former protégée, co-worker, and Amber's first love.

Hunter sighed; his worst nightmare came true. Hunter always worried that Amber would leave him and go back to Hunter. He was after all her first love, and the guy who took her virginity. However; Hunter always held on hope that his love was enough for Amber to resist randy's charm and that Amber would remember how selfish, spoiled, arrogant, and crude Randy could be at times. And that she would especially remember the fact that Randy cheated on Amber with Mickie James when they were engaged.

But it seems that Amber has forgotten it all and went back to that bastard.

/Or maybe she always wanted Randy and she never cared about you. /

Hunter sat up and shook his head; trying to rid his mind of thoughts like that. Amber had to have cared about him. They were together for over a year and had even talked about marrying each other. She had to have loved him, right?

Just then Hunter hears his phone ringing. He was never in the mood to talk to anyone since 'the event' but he knew that if he didn't than everyone would think he had done something crazy like kill himself.

Hunter reached over to the nightstand and picked up his phone without even look at the caller I.D.

"Hello," hunter answered with a gruff.

"Hey Paul…how are you doing?" it was Hunter's ex-wife Stephanie McMahon.

Next to Shawn, she has been his most constant caller. Making sure he was eating well, sleeping well, and bring the kids around to get his mind off a certain brown beauty.

Hunter sighed, "I'm living," that is the best response Hunter could think of because at this point that is all he could do.

Stephanie sighed as he voice took a more somber tone, "Paul I know this is hard for you…But you have to pull through."

"I'm trying Steph. I really am."

"I know you are," Stephanie sighed again. Yeah it was true that her and Hunter never really gotten along after they divorced and Stephanie will openly admit to never really liking Amber with her ex-husband. But even she knew that Amber loved Hunter but Randy was always the better fit for her. It just really hurt to see someone she once cared about deeply so emotionally broken.

"But I called you with something that I would hope re-builds your spirits," Stephanie said trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible.

"What is it?" Hunter replied, not really caring what Stephanie was going to say.

"Well you know that WWE Films is looking to expand its market to do more than just action films. I mean we had Cena doing the drama _Legendary _and Big Show doing the family comedy _Knucklehead…_hell even Orton is doing a drama."

Stephanie winced when she heard Hunter groan at the mention of that name, "Sorry," she whispered while mentally kicking herself for bring Randy up.

"It's ok Steph," Hunter said even though he really didn't mean it, "Go on with what you were saying."

Stephanie sighed, hoping she hadn't ruined this with her slip of the tongue, "Well um…as I was saying…WWE films is looking to expand and introduce our superstars in multiple environments."

"Yes go on," Hunter wanted her to hurry up so he could go back to sulking.

"Well we were hoping that you would plan the lead role in a new film we are in production to do called _The Chaperone."_

Hunter snorted, "Steph, you have got to be kidding me right? I want no part of this. None."

"Come on Hunter. You have to do this. I mean dad has been understanding of the fact that after you put Sheamus over at Extreme Rules that you haven't been wanting to come back. But dad has said that he doesn't want to keep anyone on the roster that isn't truly working for the company."

"So let him fire me," Hunter said with all seriousness. At this point he really didn't care if he ever stepped into a wrestling ring again. He just wanted to curl up in a ball and forget the world, is that wrong?

"I know you don't mean that. You love the company and you love wrestling. You're just hurting right now."

Hunter sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair, "Steph, I don't think I am ready to do anything right now."

"Yes you are…you just need to believe in yourself and your strength."

Hunter sighed, weigh the opinions in his head if he were to say no to Stephanie about this offer.

"Look Paul…I have a meeting to get to right now so if you could at least promise me that you will come to the WWE headquarters to have a meeting with me and dad about this today than I will be pleased."

Hunter groaned; he hasn't left his house once since taking his vacation from the company.

Hunter grunted; what the hell? It doesn't mean yes I will do it.

"Sure Steph, I will be there."

"Great," Stephanie said cheerfully, "I will have my secretary call you with the time that would be best for the meeting ok?"

"Ok,"

"Ok good. Talk to you soon Paul," Stephanie said right before hanging up the phone.

Hunter stared at his phone for a while wondering if he made the right decision.

/Well it's too late to go back now. /

Hunter stood from his bed and stretched. He growled when he felt the slight kink in his lower back from being in bed for too long. He dragged his feet all the way to the bathroom and went the toilet. Once he was through taking a piss, Hunter washed his hands and splashed some water on his face. The cool liquid felt good on his skin. Hunter pulled a towel down from the rake next to him and wiped his hand and face. Once Hunter's face was dry, he took a good long look in the mirror.

God did he look terrible. His skin that was once tanned and taut for a man his age was now pale, sickly, and flabby in some areas. His brown eyes that were once soulful and deep looked dead and creepy. His long blond hair was greasy and stringy. There were more lines around his eyes and forehead. His once neatly trimmed beard was now scruffy and thick.

/I look as awful as I feel/

Hunter was a little taken aback at how much he has let himself go. But at the same time he wasn't surprised. His has put his entire life on hold just because of one woman. How pathetic can you be?

/I need to start actively making myself feel better instead of making myself feel worse/

Hunter reached into his draw and pulled out an electric clipper. With a look of sheer determination, Hunter turned it on and started shaving some of his beard away. Once he got all the thick hair gone Hunter pulled out a can of shaving cream and a straight razor.

He applied the cream to his face and carefully began shaving away the rest of the hair. Hunter picked up the towel again and whipped off any extra shaving cream and then took a good look in the mirror at his clean shaved face.

/Well that's a start/

Hunter moved over to the shower stall and opened the big heavy glass to reach inside. He turned the handle to turn the water on. He tried to block out all the memories of himself and Amber being in this shower together. Touching, kissing, holding each other until finally Hunter would make love to his lady against the shower wall while Amber's sweet, sexy moans escaped her mouth and bounce off the walls as if she was in surround sound.

Hunter sighed and he felt his dick get hard and his chest hurt in heartache.

/This is going to be tougher than I thought/

Hunter thought as he stepped into the shower to start his day…

* * *

**A/N: So here is chapter two…I will have chapter three either tomorrow or Tuesday. Remember to READ & REVIEW…I will also continue doing the flashback like in the previous story but this time around it will mainly be Triple H and Amber doing the flashbacks about their relationship. You guys will read moments that you didn't know about and things that might actually make you choose Hunter over Randy…you never know…you have to continue to read!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys…sorry this took so long…been really busy lately. Anyways please read & review! **

**And guys I need your help…I am kind of stuck on **Desire**…I mean I know how I want the story to end and I know where I want it to go…I just don't know how to get there (If that makes any sense LOL)…so if you guys have any suggestions, ideas, and opinions…PLEASE send me a message in my inbox or leave it in the reviews for **Desire**…Thank You! READ & REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three

Randy and I got off the plane and walked hand in hand down through the airport. Randy was carrying our bags and every once in a while he would squeeze my hand so I would look up at him. I would see Randy looking down at me with all the love and confidence in the world. A look and a smile that just said 'I love you more than anything and everything is going to be alright'.

I would smile back even though I am still unsure that everything was going to be ok. I still remember the nasty messages and texts I had received from people who I once thought were my friends and would do anything for me. Now they call me names like; bitch, slut, whore, cunt, and other horrid things.

It really broke my heart. All I wanted to do was be with the one I love and everyone is treating me like I'm this evil, heartless woman. I would never tell Randy this but there was a moment when I thought about going back to Hunter. Hoping that I will get my friends back; and things would go back to normal. But then I thought about Randy, how much that would hurt him, how much he needed me, and also I realized how much I truly needed him as well. And I decided I couldn't do it; I couldn't look Randy in the eyes and tell him I was leaving him, not again, I can't take the look of pain in his eyes again.

We finally got to the baggage claim and waiting in front of the turnstile for our luggage to come down. I notice fans trying to come over and get an autograph or a picture with Randy he would just flatly turn them down. I noticed the disappointment in their eyes and I just felt guilty. I knew I was partly the reason why Randy didn't want to deal with any of them. It's no secret that Randy Orton isn't big on interacting with the fans but at the same time I knew that Randy didn't want to leave my side for a second because of everything that has been going on.

Finally our luggage came down and I felt a little empty when Randy dropped my hand to grab our luggage. After collecting all of our belongings Randy looked at me and wordlessly toward me to follow him. I picked up our carrying on luggage and followed Randy out the front sliding glass doors and onto the curb. I watched as Randy looked around for Gus before finally spotting him on the far right side of the curb waiting for us.

Gus is a longtime family friend of Randy's parents and is also the driver of Randy's tour bus. Randy got the bus so it would be easier for me to travel with him instead of a rental car as well as be isolated from his venomous co-workers who still had a larger amount of distaste for us.

Once Randy approached Gus he dropped the luggage at his feet and smiled at the portly middle-aged man, "Hey Gus, how's it going man?" Randy said while sticking his hand out to shake.

Gus smiled wide and took Randy's hand, "It's going good man, how you been? How was the flight?"

"I'm good, the flight was as good as it was going to get,"

Gus nodded with a slight chuckle and then looked down at me with a smile, "Hey Amber how are you?"

Gus was smiling but I could tell he was concerned; he knew some of the harassment I have been dealing with lately and it worried him how upset I was, so I but on my best smile and said, "I'm doing fine Gus now that you're here. So which way to the bus?"

Gus smiled and went to grab of luggage on the ground, "This way," he said with a slight nod of his head towards the left of us.

Randy took the carry-on bags out of my hand and walked along my side as we followed Gus towards the direction of the luxury tour bus.

I felt a familiar ease come over me with I looked at the bus. It has kind of been my home away from home in a ways. Randy let me design the interior of the bus which I was so happy about. The outside was black with deep tinted windows. Gold and red outlines of flames were along the sides. The bus was huge and looked like the kind of tour bus you would see Britney Spears, Justin Timberlake, or Beyonce ride in.

Once we approached the bus, Gus went over to the side and opened you the luggage compartment. He started loading up some of the bags before looking at us.

"Which ones do you want to bring on the bus with you?"

Randy walked over to him and picked up a medium sized leather duffle bag for him and a Louis Vuitton duffle bag for me. Gus nodded and finished loading the bus.

Once he was done Gus walked over to where we were standing in front of the door and he unlocked it for us. Randy grabbed my arm and pulled me in front of him to climb out the bus first. I walked up the three steps and turned left to walk passed the driver's seat. I opened the door that lead to Randy and I's private section and I smiled.

The bus was exactly the same. The caramel colored glazed walls shined bright and went perfectly with the milk chocolate hardwood floors and the plush jet black leather couches looked so comfortable with the deep red and soft cream colored throw pillows. Mounted on the wall next to me was a good sized flat screen HD television with DVD and Blu-Ray disc players underneath. The blinds were made of bamboo which the cabinetry in the fully equipped kitchen. The kitchen was fully stocked with stainless steel appliance, black granite countertop and a breakfast bar with a little two seated table on the other side. I went to the fridge and opened up door.

/We need to make a stop at a grocery store at some time. We hardly have anything in here. /

I close the door and continue my journey through the bus. I hear Randy's voice from outside the bus. He was talking to Gus about something but I wasn't paying much attention as I walk passed the fully stocked mini bar next to the kitchen with the spacious closet across from it. I continue down the hall until I reach the full bathroom. The floor in the bathroom was caramel colored marble and so was the countertop. The cabinets were different from the kitchen since it was a darker wood and the shower was behind heavy glass doors with chrome fixtures that matched the sink. The tiles in the shower were mosaic tiles and the colors ranged from red, royal blue, gold, cream, and black. The shower head was on the roof of the shower so the water could cascade down instead of out.

As glamorous as all this was it still wasn't the best part of the tour bus; the master bedroom. Actually the bus only has one bedroom but it is pretty big for just a bus. After all there was a California king bed in the center with a large mirror mounted on the wall behind it and there was still enough room form a mahogany colored armoire, matching nightstand, a medium sized HD flat screen, DVD and Blu-Ray Disc player, and still enough room for me and Randy to move around and walk around without running into each other. I collapse on the soft white comforter and buried my head in the soft white pillows. I closed my eyes although I was not sleeping. I just wanted to relax and not think about the impending doom that was likely going to happen when Randy and I finally get to the venue with all his co-workers.

I walking outside the bedroom door and I know Randy is making his way to the back of the bus towards me. I hear him place our bags into the closet in the hall before I hear the bedroom door open and I smell Randy's rich cologne feel the room. I hear the bus start up and knew Gus was starting to head down the road towards the venue.

I keep my eyes closed and my body still even though I am sure Randy knows I am not asleep. I feel the bed dip next to me and a warm on my neck. I sigh in pleasure as Randy warmth travels from his hand and into my body. I feel Randy lie down next to me on the bed as his other arm wraps around my waist and pulls me closer until my back is flush against his chest.

Randy's hand on my neck slides up to my hair and massages my scalp as he bends his head down and leaves light kisses up and down the side of my neck. I shiver and moan in response. This encourages Randy so he holds me tighter and licks my neck with passion before sucking firmly on the taut flesh. Light enough so it doesn't leave a mark but hard enough to make me feel how much he wants me.

I whimper and start to rub my ass up against him groin as he continues his assault on my neck. Randy then pulls his head away and just as I was about to whine about him stopping, Randy turns me around to lie on my back. He climbs on top of me and stares into my eyes with such passion that I moan as a response. Randy smiles as he cups my face lovingly and kisses me softly on the lips.

"I love you Amber," he whispers.

"I love you too," I say back; right before Randy crashes his lips against mine in a soul-searing kiss. I whimper as I opened my mouth to him as well as spread my legs so he could fit perfectly in between them. We both groan as our tongues meet and caress each other's lovingly. I reach up and wrap one hand around Randy's neck while the other hand grips Randy's shirt tightly. I hold Randy close to me; like without him and his lips I would die.

Randy's hands traveled down from my face and hair all the way down to my breasts. Randy gripped them in his big hands and squeezed. I moaned out loud and arched my back to press closer to Randy and his pleasure giving hands. Randy smirked against my lips and traveled his hands down further until he reached the hem of my shirt.

"Randy," I whisper as he teases the skin of my toned stomach. Randy smiles and slowly begins to pull my shirt up.

I want this; I need this. I want Randy to make me feel better. But just as Randy was about to pull my shirt over my head the bus stops.

"Alright you guys, we're here!" Gus yells from the front.

I sit up on my elbows and sure enough I see we are in an arena parking lot and I see various WWE crew members and WWE superstars getting out of their cars and walking towards the building. I sigh and fall back against the bed.

/I don't want to go through with this. /

I look up and notice Randy shaking his head; I could tell he was just as much enthusiastic about this as I am. Randy looks down at me and smiles although it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Come on Amber," he says.

"Do I have too?"

Randy sighs, "Yes baby, I know you don't want to do this but you need to. You need to show this people that they aren't going to run you away…from me,"

Randy whispered the last part and looked away. Sensing what Randy was thinking I quickly sit up and cup Randy's face in my hands so he would look at me,

"Randy no one and I mean no one is going to run me away from you. I love you."

Randy smiled genuinely at me before leaning down and kissing me, "Good…so lets' go inside."

Randy climbed off the bed and reached out his hand towards me. He wants me to take it. He wants me to be strong enough to stand by him right now. So I take a deep breath and took his hand…

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think…that chapter was difficult to write towards the end but I am happy with it…hopefully I will have another chapter maybe Wednesday or Thursday since I will have those days off**

**And tell me what you think of my new story **Behind Closed Doors** should I continue it, should I stop…let me know! READ & REVIEW!**


End file.
